The Clinical Research Office (CRO) provides central management and oversight functions for coordinating, facilitating and reporting on phase l-lll clinical trials, pilot studies and population-based studies of the Cancer Center with an emphasis on institutional trials. CRO services include: protocol development and maintenance support;regulatory support;data systems management;quality control;operational support; and information systems. With centralized services, the CRO provides a stable and efficient administrative structure to coordinate these activities across the entire scope of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC). This service is available to all MCCC investigators regardless of Mayo campus. The CRO supports clinical trials and non-interventional population-based clinical research that are supported by one or more of the following: [unreadable] Peer-reviewed extramural funds (NIH, DOD, etc.), [unreadable] Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (including CCSG) [unreadable] Phase I and Phase II (NCI, U01, N01) [unreadable] Chemoprevention Network (CPN) [unreadable] NCI Cooperative Group and CCOP Programs [MCCC is the research base of the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG), serves as the Statistics and Data Center for the ACOSOG and is a member of ACOSOG, COG, ECOG, GOG, NCCTG and RTOG] [unreadable] Industry funds The ability to use the same remote registration system, remote data entry system and database for all studies and to configure tables, interfaces and reports to meet program and protocol specific needs allows systems and procedures to be consistent between all sponsors and programs and ensures compliance with regulatory requirements. This consistency fosters efficiency and programmatic operational synergy while leveraging expertise across different NCI mechanisms of clinical trial support.